Cell 18
Characters *Yun Guo Choices Yun Guo *Keep Silent: *Say Goodbye: Favor +5 *Start a conversation: Rewards Transcript Story Chat 1 :Yun Guo Favor < 2 :Yun Guo: Let's go cat! (Ignores you) :Magda: :: Keep Silent :: ? :: Say Goodbye :: ? :: Start a conversation :: Magda: "Wait a second your highness!" (Was completely ignored) Yun Guo Favor ≥ 3 Ba Qi: Your Grace look! It's really funny. What are the ministers doing, facing the palace wall? Are there flowers over there? Magda: Lower your voice, Ba Qi. Don't let anyone else hear that. Ba Qi: ...Your Grace, let's go. Her Royal Highness is almost here! Magda: ... Why are we hiding? Ba Qi: Your Grace, have you forgotten? Her Royal Highness has been acting recklessly in the palace. Look at her upset face. I don't think it;s a good idea to talk to her. Magda: I see. Ba Qi: Her Highness is lecturing the ministers! Hahaha! The chancellors used to be arrogant and now they all behave like cowards... Yun Guo: Hmph, I asked you to face the wall and meditate. How's your progress? Huh? Lord Wang? Do you know who's speaking ill of me? Old chancellor: ...I ...no one said anything bad about you, Your Highness. Yun Guo: Won't you tell the truth? Li, bring me a chair and some snacks. I'm free right now and have a lot of time to deal with you. If you don't tell me, no one can leave today! Maidservant A: Yes, Your Highness. Chancellor B: You can't do this, Your Highness. We're wondering what kind of people is worthy of marrying a beauty like you... Yun Guo: How dare you! You just want to chase me out of the palace?! If this doesn't count as slander, what else? Or you want to curse my ancestors?! Chancellor B: ...I beg your forgiveness, Your Highness... Ba Qi: (whispers) ...Your Grace... he's so scared that his body is shaking... Magda: ... Yun Guo: I find you extremely bold! Servants! Maidservant B: Your Highness, look over there... Magda: ...They found us?! Yun Guo: It's you?! How dare you eavesdrop! Magda: Greetings, Your Royall Highness... I... Yun Guo: Why are you trembling? Are you with them? Magda: I happened to pass by here and found them facing the wall. I was curious... Yun Guo: Hmph, now you know why. Tell me, what do you think about this? Magda: I feel you're as charming as... Yun Guo: I'm gorgeous and charming. I'm not married because no one is worthy of marrying me. Magda: ... Yun Guo: I heard that thousands of times. Can you say something else?! If you can't, join them over there! Magda: Your Highness, I can't marry you and don't have brothers of your age at home. So, I don't need to worry about your marriage. ...It's your decision whether to get married or not or who to marry. If you don't want it, who can force you? And if you want to marry someone, no one can stop you. Yun Guo: ...Hmph. That sounds nice. You old guys are really boring. Get lost. Old chancellor: Yes, yes, please excuse us... Yun Guo: Wait a seconds, I didn't let you go! Magda: ...What else do you want to know? Your Highness? Yun Guo: Are you the newcomer... who's the daughter of the demoted minister? Magda: ...Yes. Yun Guo: You said that you just passed by? Where are you going? Magda: I heard the cherry-apple trees in the Imperial Garden are in blossom. I wanted to have a look. Yun Guo: The flowers are neither red nor white and can be found all over the palace. I don't find them good-looking. Maidservant A: Your Royal Highness, I've got the chair you want! Yun Guo: Why did it take you such a long time?! I'm leaving! Maidservant A: Ah? Where are you going? Yun Guo: To the Imperial Garden. Magda: ... Ba Qi: What? She doesn't like it and doesn't allow others to like it. Magda: You were too scared to speak, and now you complain in a low voice. Ba Qi: I'm telling the truth! It's particularly beautiful to embroider the flowers of the cherry-apple tree on the sleeve. Every time the wind blows, it feels like the petals are floating in the air. Magda: How about I make a white gauze with the flower of the cherry-apple tree embroidered on it for you? Ba Qi: Thank you, Your Grace! But we just entered the palace this year. It can wait until you have time. Magda: All right. (But... if I don't do anything, I'm afraid we won't see that day...) Mr. Loong: Consort Chu. Magda: Ah, it's you! Ba Qi: Your Grace? Do you know him? Magda: I need to talk to him, Ba Qi, keep watch. Ba Qi: Okay. Magda: Mr. Loong, why did you suddenly come here? Mr. Loong: I wanted to visit. Have you met the Princess? Magda: Yes, it seems like she hates me very much. Mr. Loong: Haha, really? She is also part of the story, Consort Chu. You should pay attention to her as well. Magda: Part of the story? Mr. Loong: According to destiny, the Princess will be executed for rebellion, and her uncle, the Grand General will rebel against the court. From there, the country will be in turbulence. You've already seen what happens after that. Aren't you starting to feel this game isn't a joke anymore? Magda: Since you brought me into this game, I guess there's still a chance to change fate, right? Mr. Loong: Hahahahahah, it's your choice. Ba Qi: Your Grace, someone is walking towards us! Hm? Where's that man just now? He's missing... Did he leave? Magda: There's no one else here. Let's go, Ba Qi. Ba Qi: Your Grace, where are we going? Magda: There. Ends Story Chat 2 Ba Qi: Your Grace, look, it's consort Ju. Concubine B: I visited the Imperial Garden to appreciate the flowers. Who knew we would also see the Princess teasing Consort Chu! Concubine A: If you want to see such a good show every day, you can mention the topic of marriage infront of the Princess. Concubine B: (coughs) sorry I made an irresponsible remark. Hope you don't mind, Consort Ju: Consort Qi, if you want to talk nonsense, please return to your own palace. In case it's heard by others and gets me into trouble. Concubine B: I-I beg your pardon... Magda: The Princess really has a high status that even the arrogant Consort Ju wouldn't dare to offend her. Ba Qi: Yes, your Grace. There's a saying in the palace that people would rather offend the Emperor than the Princess... Neither of those two can we offend. Story Chat 3 Maidservant A: My lord... Prime Minister... please look at this. Zhao Long: Oh? Is it a purse? It looks quite nice. Maidservant A: You flatter me… Zhao Long: You should stop being a maidservant. Maidservant A: Ah, you mean… Zhao Long: You should work at the embroidery shop. It ’s a pity you can’t make more of these handicrafts. Maidservant A: … You…how can you say that! Waah! Ba Qi: … Magda: … Ba Qi: She ran away and cried… Zhao Long: Consort Chu, have you seen enough? Magda: I didn’t mean to eavesdrop. But… Zhao Long: But? Magda: That was the last maidservant in the palace who would admire the Prime Minister. Zhao Long: Admire me? Hah, a woman needs many skills to stand by my side. Magda: So she has to have a powerful family background or high status? Zhao Long: Do you really think I only care for those? Magda: … Story Chat 4 Consort Liu: Consort Chu, you’re also here in the imperial Garden to enjoy the scenery? Magda: It’s rare to have such good weather. I wanted to take a stroll. Consort Liu: Ah, I really love the way you dressed today. Let me have a look… Magda: What do you think about it? Consort Liu: You’re born from a noble family. I’m sure you’ve learnt about how to dress up. But…It seems you don’t like to use spices. I’ve been making a new spice recently. If you don’t mind, you can have a try when I finish. Magda: Thank you, your grace. Category:Mandaria Illusion Category:Mandaria Illusion Cells Category:Transcript